


come closer, i wanna show you something

by bearer_of_light



Series: if nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing? (aka you get a pickup line and you get a pickup line and everyone gets a pickup line) [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't Judge Me, F/F, Smut, another one of those cheesy pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearer_of_light/pseuds/bearer_of_light
Summary: Someone asked for this one a while ago so here goes nothing!





	come closer, i wanna show you something

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for this one a while ago so here goes nothing!

“Clarke you can’t go there,” Raven sighed. “Stop it.”

“Why?”

“Why would you?”

“Why is she staring at me like that?”

“Because you look like that.”

“She should mind her business.”

“Why do you care, she’s not the only one that’s looking at you,” Raven rolled her eyes, “almost everyone in here is staring at you,” she said, “and you are staring back at her,” Raven added. “Now that I’ve thought about it, maybe you should go over there and put a stop to this annoying denial thing you’ve got going on right now.”

“Stop it, I’m only staring because she’s staring at me,” Clarke said.

“Why are you not staring at everyone else?”

“Because she’s the only one looking smug about it.”

“Because she can see you are bothered by it, in more ways than one,” Raven said. “And probably that you like her too.”

“I don’t like her,” Clarke said.

“You do,” Raven looked at the girl in black suit standing not far from them. “Can’t blame you.”

“I don’t.”

Raven chuckled. They were at some fundraiser for Clarke’s mother’s hospital. Clarke was there because Abby made her and Raven was there because Clarke begged her. It was a black tie type of thing and from the moment they walked into the room every eye was on Clarke. Including the girl that had caught Clarke’s attention. Raven knew the woman’s interest in Clarke had little to no impact on Clarke’s interest in her. “Stop staring at her and she’ll probably stop staring at you.”

“Why should I be the one to stop?”

“You don’t have to, but don’t moan about it anymore,” Raven shook her head. “It’s okay if you like it.”

“Who likes what?,” Abby said. “I’m glad you’re here,” she hugged Raven and kissed Clarke. 

“Who is that?,” Clarke asked looking at the woman in front of them.

“That’s Lexa,” Abby said. “I should probably go say hello to her, she helped us a lot,” she added. “Come, you should meet her, you’ll like her.”

“That’s not necessary,” Clarke protested.

“C’mon,” Abby hooked her hand under Clarke’s. “You can come to,” she said to Raven.

The smile on Lexa’s face grew wider with ever step Clarke was closer to her. Clarke decided to ignore the butterflies in her stomach that were a side effect of that same smile. 

“Ms Griffin,” Lexa smiled. Abby dropped Clarke’s hand and hugged Lexa.

“Griffin ladies seem to have a type,” Raven whispered and Clarke pinched her hand as a response.

“I told you it’s Abby.”

“It’s good to see you Abby,” Lexa was still smiling.

“Always good to see you Lexa,” Abby said. “How are you?”

“Never been better,” Clarke caught Lexa’s eyes. It was short but it made her heart stop. “You?,” Lexa was again looking at Abby.

“Great,” Abby smiled. “I want you to meet someone,” she added. “This is my daughter, Clarke.”

“Nice to meet you Clarke.”

“You too,” Clarke cleared her throat and put on a smile.

“And this is Raven,” Abby said.

“Nice to meet you too Raven,” Lexa smiled.

“Same for you, Lexa,” Raven said.

“Considering you’re the only people here under 30, I’m gonna leave you to try and enjoy the rest of the night.” Abby left them.

“Are you here alone?,” Raven asked after too many uncomfortable seconds.

“My sister is here but she got lost somewhere,” Lexa looked around, “maybe she left, she hates these things.”

“Who doesn’t?,” Raven said.

“I don’t mind them,” Lexa smiled. “It’s a great way to meet all kinds of people,” she looked at Clarke. “Do you like it, Clarke?”

“I don’t.” Lexa was hot, Clarke couldn’t deny that. And she was even hotter when standing that close. 

“I’m gonna go get something to drink,” Raven said. “Do you guys want something?”

“I’m good,” Lexa said.

“No, thanks,” Clarke added.

When Raven got lost in the crowd Lexa leaned closer, “Relax Clarke, I don’t bite,” she whispered, “unless you want me too.” 

“You wish.”

“You don’t?”

“Clarke,” someone behind Clarke said. She turned around and saw Finn. “You look great,” he said.

“Hi, Finn,” Clarke smiled at him. 

“Didn’t expect to see you here.” 

“My mom asked,” she said.

“Can’t say no to Abby,” he said. “Who might you be?,” he asked Lexa.

“Lexa.” 

“Haven’t seen you before,” Finn said.

“Such a shame,” Lexa smiled.

“Yeah.” Finn was a pain in the ass and the lack of amusement Lexa showed was like a breath of fresh air. For Clarke. For Finn not so much. Clarke knew he wasn’t used to that kind of attitude. Golden boy. “Do you wanna mingle around?,” he asked Clarke while making sure his hand was on her lower back. Clarke moved away from him and closer to Lexa but his hand was glued to her. 

“Actually you interrupted a conversation,” Lexa jumped in, both conversation Finn was trying to have with Clarke and between them, forcing him to move his hand from Clarke’s back. 

“I what?”

“You interrupted us,” Lexa said. “We were having a really good time until you came around, haven’t we Clarke?”

“Wasn’t bad,” Clarke said.

“What are you trying to say?,” he said looking at Lexa.

“You should go mingle around,” Lexa stepped back closer to Clarke. “And we are going to stay here,” Lexa said. “If that’s okay with you Clarke?”

“Fine by me,” Clarke said.

“Okay,” he frowned. “Is Raven here?,” Clarke flinched at the mention of her friend’s name. Finn was getting really used to jumping around and then running back to Raven when no one else was around and Raven was falling for it and him. Clarke hated it and him. 

“I don’t know,” she lied.

“I’m gonna go find her,” he said before leaving.

“Thank you Lexa,” Lexa said behind her back.

“Are you always so full of yourself?,” Clarke turned around and rolled her eyes.

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“If you like it,” Lexa smiled.

“Oh God.”

“Tell me to stop and I will.” 

“Can you at least stop staring?,” Clarke lifter her brow.

“I can’t, you’re too pretty.”

“How will you live your life when I disappear from it?”

“Too scary to think about,” Lexa smiled. “Do you wanna dance?”

Clarke looked around. Music was playing but no one was dancing or looking like they had any plans of doing so. “No one is dancing.”

“Let’s start a riot then,” Lexa said. “I might just want an excuse to be closer to you, but don’t tell anyone,” she whispered after leaning closer.

“I don’t dance.”

“Not even for me?”

“You are already close enough,” Clarke said.

Lexa pulled back, lifted her hand and made a come-hither motion with her finger. Clarke without thinking came closer and leaned her head next to Lexa’s. She could feel Lexa’s breath on her skin, it sent goosebumps down her body. "If I can make you come with one finger, imagine what I can do with two." Clarke blushed and looked down. “Do you want me to show you?,” Lexa whispered.

“Did I really hear you say that?,” Clarke couldn’t believe what was going on. She wanted to be and say many things but she ended doing only one. Wanting.

“I think you did, but I’m not sure. Do you want me to repeat it?,” Lexa smirked.

“Repeat what?”

“Do you want me to show you what I can do with two fingers or do you want to keep imagining it?”

“How would you show it?,” Clarke licked her lips.

“I’m creative.”

“How creative?”

“You first need to want it,” Lexa smirked. Clarke bit her lip and nodded. “With your words Clarke,” Lexa said.

“Show me,” Clarke’s voice was low and shaky.

“There’s a bathroom in the hallway, meet me there in five minutes.”

It was the longest five minutes of Clarke’s life. “You took your time,” she was leaned back on the wall opposite door when Lexa got there. 

“Distance makes heart grow fonder,” Lexa said before putting her hands on Clarke’s hips and pushing her harder against the wall. “Don’t you agree?”

“Stop talking,” Clarke pressed her mouth against Lexa’s. She slipped her tongue in her mouth and licked her upper lip. Lexa’s hands dropped from Clarke’s hips to her thighs and started to pull up her dress. As she got it to her knee, Lexa pushed one hand under it while holding the dress with the other. When Lexa’s fingers touched her skin Clarke moaned. Her head fell back on the wall and made a loud thud.

“You will have to be quiet for this to work, you know that right?,” Lexa asked with her mouth going down Clarke’s neck and her hand going up Clarke’s thigh.

“Yes,” Clarke put her hands in Lexa’s hair and closed her eyes. 

Slowly but surely Lexa’s fingers got to Clarke’s panties. She dragged them up Clarke’s slit. “Shit, you’re so wet,” she whispered.

“Hurry, please,” Clarke pleaded. Lexa put her other hand under Clarke’s dress and pulled the panties to the side. With her thumb she pressed on Clarke’s clit and rubbed short circles over it. “Jesus.” Clarke was far from quiet especially when Lexa slid a finger inside her. “Fuck,” Clarke moaned. 

“Don’t come with just one,” Lexa pumped her finger inside Clarke. Room was filled with sounds of Clarke’s wetness and her pleasure. “More?,” Lexa asked. 

“Please,” Clarke said. WIth a second finger inside her Clarke was sure she’d go insane if Lexa doesn’t finish it soon. “Please Lexa.”

“This?,” Lexa said as she started to rub Clarke’s clit with her thumb.

“Yes, don’t stop. I’m gonna come,” she said before collapsing in Lexa’s arms.

“Not that bad, hm?,” Lexa said after Clarke’s breathing evened out.

“Shut up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any and all mistakes.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at ordinarklo.tumblr.com (if that's your thing)


End file.
